Kick me
by Chryoskane
Summary: [OneShot][#PrinceBlackWeek] Orion Black no puede comprender y duda hacerlo algún día cómo es que su hijo, su joven Sirius, su estrella más brillante, se ha convertido en el caos que es ahora.


**Ahora no fue el gato, fue el perro. Por favor, Firulais, si estás bien ladra para el audio porque necesito saberlo.**

 **G. Mauvaise corrigió esto (además de obligarme a hacerlo y gritarme textualmente en mayúsculas amenazantes).**

 **Segundo FIC de la #PRINCEBLACKWEEK, 1045 palabras porque había olvidado lo hermoso que era escribir, basado en la temática "Discusión", dejándolo implícito.**

 **. KICK ME .**

 _Let's take the Jury_

 _You sick judgemental fools_

 _I'll bury you six feet Deep_

 _So tired of your rules_

 **( . o . O . o . O . o . )**

—¿Por qué mierda estás tratando de controlar mi vida? ¡Déjame en paz!

Orión Black suelta un suspiro. Todo su cuerpo duele por los años, por la vida. Todo su cuerpo quema y ahora también su cabeza lo hace. Está harto de Sirius. Está harto del mocoso descarriado. Como su primogénito no debería ser más que su adoración, el pequeño de sus ojos, aquel chiquillo capaz de sacarle canas verdes con sus actitudes prepotentes y sus duelos a sus enemigos.

Pero Sirius no es más que un rebelde, un Gryffindor, un arrastrado tras las faldas de un Potter, un lobo y un mestizo vulgar de fea apariencia. Orion Black no puede comprender y duda hacerlo algún día cómo es que su hijo, su joven Sirius, su estrella más brillante, se ha convertido en el caos que es ahora.

—¡Estoy harto, mamá! —grita nuevamente sobre las escaleras, su voz aguda por las lágrimas quebrándole—. ¡Deja de intentar controlar mi vida! ¡Deja de intentar controlar lo que hago, lo que pienso, lo que sueño! ¡No me conoces en nada, no conoces absolutamente _nada_ de mí! No tienes idea de qué me gusta. No tienes idea de quiénes son mis amigos. No tienes idea de cuál es mi materia favorita en Hogwarts. No sabes qué coño pienso, qué ideales defiendo, qué me gusta hacer cuando no puedo dormir, ¡no sabes las razones por las que no puedo dormir por las noches! ¿Por qué esperas que haga algo por ti si después de tanto tiempo de hacer todo para que puedas amarme jamás has demostrado más que ser una perra malvada?

Orión hunde los dedos en su cabeza que no deja de latir. Sabe que eso terminará mal. Sabe, sabe, lo siente en la sangre. Siente con cada fragmento de su piel que Walburga lo golpeará hasta que no pueda moverse como ha hecho tantas veces atrás para embeberlo con pociones que harán que cada herida desaparezca, no así la humillación y el dolor. Sabe que para Sirius no hay nada peor, porque, aunque sea una oveja descarriada, Orion lo conoce como su propia mente.

El primer golpe resuena por las escaleras. Atrás quedaron los hechizos de silencio, y muy atrás ha quedado la discreción. Walburga ha dejado de ser discreta cuando la locura de los Black ha comenzado a desgarrarle las venas en desesperación, en ira, en decepción. Sirius no es más que un niño estúpido que los llevará a la ruina.

—¿Papá?

Orion se voltea y su corazón se hiela.

Sirius está allí, saliendo de la cocina, con expresión de pánico. Los rebeldes cabellos negros caen sobre sus hombros y los atormentados ojos grises se posan primero en él, luego en la escalera.

No es Sirius quien está desafiando a su madre.

—¿Qué demonios te crees, mocoso? ¡Yo lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Las malas hierbas hay que arrancarlas desde raíz! ¡Sabía que tu hermano iba a contagiarte con su estupidez, con su incoherencia! ¡Lacra, despojo, sucio!

El siguiente golpe está acompañado de un grito. Pero no es un grito de dolor lo que empaña las sombrías paredes de Grimmauld Place, sino un grito guerrero. Orion no se inmuta mientras ve a Regulus bajar por las escaleras de dos en dos, los cabellos oscuros recortados revueltos, el labio hinchado y roto.

—Sirius, vámonos de aquí.

Regulus está sorprendentemente firme y Orion no puede hacer más que observarlo con impotencia, porque allí no está el niño que ha adorado cuando anunció en su primer día que había entrado a Slytherin, no está en niño que lo ha enorgullecido cuando en su segundo año entró al equipo de Quidditch como buscador, no está el niño que ha cuidado todos los días de su vida de contagiarse de la suciedad del mundo vulgar empapado en tecnologías y mestizos, sangre sucias desgarrándole la garganta con cada una de las maldiciones cayendo sobre ellos para aniquilarlos.

Al parecer, no lo ha cuidado bien.

—Regulus, ¿qué ocurrió? —Sirius está sobre él, ambos ignorándolo. Orion nunca ha tenido una presencia fuerte. ¿Cómo tener una presencia fuerte si Walburga imponía el miedo y Orion jamás estaba en casa? ¿Cómo tener una presencia fuerte si no era más que un débil hálito de lo que alguna vez había sido, atrapado en el limbo por su miedo más infame cuando la maldición verde cayó sobre él?

—Mamá —su voz suena quebrada—, quiere que tome la marca. No lo haré. No tomaré la marca. Severus me ha dicho que no tomará la marca, que se irá a América, y ya no tengo por qué tomar la marca. No tengo por qué servirle al Lord. Sirius, Sirius, debes ayudarme…

Sirius lo abraza con fuerza y ambos hermanos lloran en silencio, sin lágrimas, pero con el dolor en la carne.

—Nunca me han gustado tus opciones de noviazgos —lo pincha Sirius, limpiándole el labio sangrante con tosquedad. Sirius no acostumbra a ser amable con su hermano, mucho menos tratar con su hermano llorando, pero Orion ve su esfuerzo y ve su amor. Ve que, a pesar de la envidia por los tratos y favoritismos, a pesar de la amargura por el dolor de todos los días, ve el amor—. Pero si Severus te trata mal ya tengo otra excusa para querer matarlo.

Regulus lo empuja suavemente ambos hermanos echan un último vistazo a la casa que los vio crecer, madurar, cambiar. La casa que los vio conocer el amor y el odio del mismo lado, con la misma fuerza.

Los hermanos salen por la puerta delantera sin mirar atrás. No hay nada que temer, no hay nada que perder. No hay nada que anhelar, no hay nada que echar de menos.

Orion sube las escaleras. El dolor lo acompaña, pero echa de menos caminar, echa de menos la corporeidad de ser persona. La habitación de Regulus está abierta y ve la sangre extendiéndose por la alfombra oscura, fluyendo ante la cuchilla enterrada en el estómago de Walburga, en el vientre donde tantos años atrás ha surgido la vida de quien se la ha robado sin miramientos.

Disfruta silente la ironía de que Walburga, amando la magia, haya sido asesinada de la forma más muggle posible, antes de que la muerte acabe de reclamarlo a un descanso pacífico sin preocupaciones.

 **( . o . O . o . O . o . )**

 _Fuck you and your decision_

 _'Cause it's not mine_

 _What goes around_

 _Comes back around in time_

 _ **Kick me / Sleeping With Sirens.**_


End file.
